Electronic communications often involve a number of different nodes. Each node involved in the transaction may apply a charge for servicing the electronic transaction. Additionally, each node may have different charges for particular electronic transactions that result in different charges from each node for similar electronic transactions. In certain instances, some nodes may not share their charge information with other nodes.
An electronic transaction may involve nodes under the authority of several different entities. Each entity involved in the electronic transaction may apply a charge for the electronic transaction. Each entity may have different charges that apply to electronic transactions and similar electronic transactions may be charged differently by different entities involved in the transaction. In some instances, a node may apply a charge on behalf of an entity. In certain situations, charge information relating to electronic transactions may be not be easily accessible for nodes, for example, because the information is disbursed across a large number of different organizations, enterprises, businesses, agencies, and other bodies.
A node initiating an electronic transaction may not be able to determine the charges that will be applied to the transaction by other nodes or entities involved in the transaction. As an example, a node may initiate an electronic transaction representing a currency value. Other nodes and entities involved in the transaction may apply charges to the transaction and reduce the currency value represented in the transaction. The initiating node may not be able to determine the currency amount that will be available at the end of the transaction once all the nodes involved in the transaction and all the entities involved in the transaction reduce the currency value of the transaction by applying their respective charges. Accordingly, the initiating node may not be able to determine the cost of an electronic transaction until after the transaction is executed.